jahanniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Flirting With Death
"Flirting With Death" is the first instalment to the Jahanniverse's webcomic saga. The story follows protagonist Radical Jason as his life as an infamous hitman is interrupted by a chance encounter at a bar. "I guess you could say I'm the kind of guy who flirts with death." Plot The plot so far is as follows: Chapter 1 - Evil and a Heathen The story begins in Jahannam in 1986. Radical Jason is introduced in a high-speed car chase with a local thug. Upon catching up to him, he briefly hints that he may set him free. However, he shows his sly nature by killing him when he has his guard down. The unnamed criminal is shot in the head and allowed to fall from the elevated highway, assumedly landing somewhere in the desert just outside of town. Jason finds himself at Death's Door, which seems to be his usual haunt. He meets a young girl, later implied to be 17 years old, sitting at the bar. (Angel) She easily catches his attention, acting shamelessly seductive in a bid to get close to him. He is easily entranced by her, even giving her his business card. At one point, she has an unusual encounter with Sassy Bartender, in which the latter seems very suspicious of her. She proceeds to steal his drink and leave, although he doesn't seem to mind. Now, a new character is introduced - a blonde-haired woman covered in freckles. She is riding a motorcycle through the Jahannam Desert. After pulling over at a gas station, she takes a silenced pistol and murders two truckers without any real reason to. With a quick transition back to Jason he is still at Death's Door, although arguably more intoxicated and engaged in conversation with a group of drug dealers. He bumps into Blenny Common, who has nothing nice to say about his encounter with Angel. The two of them engage in a very one-sided fight, in which Jason beats Blenny far more than is necessary. He's left bloodied as Jason leaves, dragging himself to the bar to order a martini. Back with the mysterious blonde woman, she is seen entering Hotshot Cafe, where she plays mind games with the employees, murdering them in a brutal display. Trivia The comic is unapologetically inspired by the band "Franz Ferdinand", using songs by the British group to inspire both chapter titles and front covers. For example, Chapter 1 is named "Evil and A Heathen" after the song of the same name. The song provided some inspiration for the cast of characters, and this chapter introduces them. The front cover uses a composition inspired by the album cover for "Tonight: Franz Ferdinand", an album also created by the group. Although the comic itself began production in 2017, the very first draft for the story was created as a project for Harrison Davies' creative writing course in 2015. The original script only included a few scenes, and would later be extended into a full narrative over the following year.Category:Comic__FORCETOC__ Category:Comics